


burning

by bitchyArtisan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, M/M, not a lot but don't read if that's not your vibe, sorta under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyArtisan/pseuds/bitchyArtisan
Summary: You and Sokka have a proposition for Zuko. Maybe this isn't the best way to present it, but hey, no one ever said either of you were particularly competent.
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko/Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	burning

Spirits, the whole thing had been a bad idea from the start. Everyone knew how low of a tolerance Zuko had. Everyone  _ also _ knew how horrible of a person Sokka could be, especially when faced with the temptation of making their Fire Lord friend completely lose his inhibitions. You knew deep down, though, that Sokka just really liked seeing the vibrant flush on Zuko’s face, and the way he got so touchy with the both of you with the alcohol in his blood. 

So when everyone had gathered in the fire nation to visit and catch up, Sokka had wasted no time before digging into his stash. And by his stash, he meant  _ Zuko’s _ stash. As the Fire Lord, he had access to the finest alcohols from just about anywhere, and everything he’d ever requested was kept in an ornate little cabinet in the corner of his personal dining area. Said cabinet was typically filled with very sweet liquids, things with a low concentration that were more about the taste and buzz than anything else. However, on occasion Sokka was able to convince their friend to purchase some more… interesting items. Like the bottle of rice wine he’d brought to the table, eyes alight with mischief. 

You looked your boyfriend up and down lazily, watching him haggle his way around the little low table, pouring glasses despite the protests that erupted from a few members present. “Hey,” he grinned, “it’s already in the cup! You can’t waste it now.” 

The people shaking their heads were Katara and Aang for the most part; the couple had grown a little hesitant to get into parties and such ever since having Bumi, excuses of returning to the children always on the tip of their tongues.  _ Tonight _ though, tonight they weren’t getting away with anything. Not if Sokka had a say in it. 

“Come on guys,” he whined, “I know the little shit is safe and sound with Iroh for the night. Don’t be so lame.” He wasn’t wrong- Iroh had tendencies to practically kidnap children the moment they were past the palace doors, sweeping them into adoring arms. Katara’s face went all pinchy at the admittedly inappropriate nickname given to her child, but Aang just laughed heartily, rubbing his wife’s back as he lifted his cup to his lips. 

“Sweetheart, we haven’t let go for  _ way _ too long. Have some fun.”

Katara huffed, still a little off put, but took a drink of the wine, coughing a little at the bitter taste. Toph slammed her glass on the table, demanding more even after just emptying the first one, and it began. 

With Aang and Katara drinking too, everyone seemed to draw together, getting into the mood with everyone involved. In no time at all the members of the group were pretty tipsy, cheeks pink and laughing hard over their drinks, occasionally spilling on the mahogany wood table. Normally Zuko would have been a little more worried over those spills, his inner clean freak kicking in and passing a towel along. Alternatively, he was the one causing them, missing and bumping his glass whenever he reached for it. Zuko’s hair, which had been artfully pulled away from his face in a signature half-up style, had mussed a bit, hairs falling loose and framing his face in a way that had you staring, biting your lip. You spared a look at Sokka and found he was doing the same. The man was the polar opposite of Zuko. He could handle his drink well, and save for a light dusting on his cheeks and a half lidded gaze, he looked pretty put together. Then again, he hadn’t really drank that much either, now that you were checking. 

Aang on the other hand, had completely taken advantage of not having a child to go home to tonight. He’d gotten to that point of drunk where he started to tell stories, acting out motions along with them. Filter almost entirely gone, he didn’t spare details or curse words, even when speaking about less appropriate topics. Like the time he’d caught you and Sokka in that cave in the heat of the moment, pressed against a wall as you-

“ _ Aang _ !” Katara scolded, but she was smiling giddily, holding one of his arms close to her chest. 

“Aw come on Katara, things were just starting to get interesting!” Toph smirked. If there was anyone at the table who had a higher tolerance than Sokka, it was her. You rolled your eyes, leaning back on your hands. 

“I will neither confirm nor deny,” you grinned, winking cheekily. 

“It’s nothing compared to what we used to do sweetheart,” Aang teased, nuzzling his face behind her ear. Katara gasped, covering her face at whatever Aang was currently whispering to her. Sokka grimaced, resting his weight against your side. 

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” 

Soon after, Toph challenged everyone to a drinking contest, and when she inevitably won, Sokka was drunk enough then. They all were in deep states of inebriation, Aang probably doing the worst and Toph doing the best. Aang had transitioned from telling stories to rubbing Katara’s back and murmuring things that were making her blush harder than the alcohol was. The waterbender stood suddenly, her boots scraping against the floor. Aang looked way too triumphant, especially when she insisted that they  _ really _ had to be going. 

Sokka looked shifted in his seat uncomfortably, making a nasty face. “As long as you stop doing that in front of me, go wherever you want.” 

The pair departed, but no one missed the squeeze Aang gave her ass on the way out- not even Toph. Said girl left soon after as well, making excuses about having something to attend to. How a blind girl managed to give you such a knowing look was beyond you. 

Then, all according to plan, it was just you, Sokka and Zuko left alone. 

The alcohol was making him way too warm, and Zuko had allowed his robes to slide down his shoulders, baring the pale skin of his arms and chest. He was flushed all the way down, you noted, eyes following the trail down to where the fabric cut off your view, much to your disappointment. Sokka said something that made Zuko’s face light up as he chuckled, defined pecs shaking with the movement. 

You and Sokka had been discussing this for quite some time. Both of you had discovered that you were incredibly attracted to your Fire Lord friend on your own. For Sokka, it had grown over the duration of his position as ambassador. Becoming closer with Zuko opened up doors he never thought he’d open, and thoughts of the man in various states of undress starting appearing among the images of you when he jerked off. Instead of sneaking up on you like it had him, it hit you like a slap in the face. It began when you started training with Zuko, and realized just how chiselled that body was under all those fire nation robes. And then you started observing him everywhere, wondering how you’d never noticed just how pretty he was all the goddamn time. You’d both gone to each other about the topic, a little guilty and a little curious, and after the initial fear and anxiety of the situation, the idea of a possibility of something bigger came over you two. 

You’d talked about more as well, hinting at maybe having stronger feelings than just a quick fuck, but those were things you’d figure out together in due time. What you  _ were _ ready for, was finding out if Zuko was interested as well. 

So you’d gotten him buzzed, to calm his nerves, and gotten him alone, so you could proposition him without interruptions. 

Well, you’d  _ planned _ on getting him buzzed. Sokka always did have a habit of getting carried away.

“So Zuko,” you started, never having been one for modesty, “have you slept with anyone recently?” If your friend could have blushed any more, he would have. He choked on his own saliva, gripping the edge of the table. 

“I- uh… I-” he stammered, a little stunned by the blunt question. Sokka had given you a shocked look as well, but easily recovered, jumping on the bandwagon. 

“You’re the fire lord,” he waved his hand dismissively, “I’m sure you have men and women alike  _ begging _ to get in your bed every night.” 

Zuko gaped for another few seconds, finally managed to get ahold of himself, and cleared his throat before boring holes in the table. “I don’t know how it’s important, but I haven’t been with anyone since Mai and I broke up.” The turn of conversation looked like it was making him downtrodden, and you couldn’t have that. You elbowed Sokka hard in the ribs, and he glared at you before giving Zuko a sympathetic smile. 

“That can’t be good for you man. You’re so tense all the time. You have to let some of that go.” 

You nodded in agreement, reaching across the short space to squeeze your friend’s hand, “Isn’t there anyone who’s caught your eye? Someone you’re thinking about?” 

Zuko’s eyes flickered from your touch on his hand, to your face, then Sokka’s, tongue darting out to lick his lips. You could see it clear as day in the way his pupils dilated just thinking about it, the way the muscles in his neck tensed. He coughed uneasily, feeling a bit backed into a corner. “I… not really,” he whispered. 

You saw your opening and  _ sprinted _ with it, feeling brave and confident with the alcohol in your veins. You navigated around Sokka to sit between them, way too close to Zuko for comfort. Touching his shoulder, your hand swept from the bone down his back, rubbing circles at the base of his spine. Amber eyes went wide and weak, the shoulders he’d been attempting to keep straight sagging. 

“Are you sure there isn't anyone? Cause I can think of two people who’d definitely be down, if you were interested.” As he looked back and forth from the two of you, you let your fingers trace the length of his back, dipping into the hair on the back of his neck and tugging gently on it, just hard enough to sting pleasurably. Zuko’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. 

Sokka meandered over to his other side, and Zuko didn’t notice it until the last second, when he was already trapped between matching hungry gazes. He trailed his fingers over Zuko’s cheekbone, humming softly. “It’s ok, if that’s what you’re worried about. We’ve already talked about it. We both  _ really _ like you,” Sokka dipped, talking into the crook of Zuko’s neck, making the other shiver, “we both want this.” 

“It’s ok to say ‘no’ too,” you reminded him, pulling his chin over so he’d look you in the eyes. “If you’re not alright with this, just say the word. We don’t wanna push you.” Sokka nipped at the man’s neck, and Zuko placed a hand on your thigh, grasping for purchase. 

“I’m not gonna lie though, pretty baby,” he teased, swiping his tongue over the shell of Zuko’s ear, “I think you’re  _ more _ than ok with this. I think you’ve wanted this for a while.” He smoothed a hand down his friend’s stomach, so close to where he wanted it, but not quite there. Spirits, maybe Sokka had had more to drink than you thought. That was a pretty bold move, but you supposed that was what Sokka specialized in. Still, you hoped it wasn’t enough to scare Zuko away. You thought exactly the same as your boyfriend, but the fire lord was still a tad skittish, not really used to the straightforward affection. 

He reacted much better than you’d expected. Zuko  _ whined _ , albeit soft and quiet in the back of his throat, hips jerking forward slightly. Heat pooled in your core, tight and molten just watching. 

“Is that a yes?” you questioned, lips against his ear. Zuko nodded eagerly, sharp motions of his head. 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Sokka moaned, his hand resuming its up and down motion on Zuko’s taught stomach. Lips already on his neck, he kissed once, twice, before laving his tongue over the skin there, making Zuko’s eyes go hazy once more. Even if you had the ability to avert your gaze, you certainly didn’t want to. Two of the most attractive men you’d ever seen were all over each other inches from you; what else were you supposed to do? You had one idea. You slipped a hand between your legs, pressing your fingers to yourself in order to relieve the pressure. Zuko was white knuckling your thigh, the slight pinches of pain throbbing in all the best ways. 

He jerked in place, then pushed up, trying to catch his breath. “Not here,” he breathed, burying a hand in Sokka’s hair. The motion caused it to fall free from it’s ties, draping around his face. A shock of arousal stabbed sharp and heady through you, and you nipped at the exposed shoulder in front of you. 

“Bedroom?” you offered. Zuko voiced his affirmation with another series of desperate nods. 

  
  


The journey to Zuko’s quarters was a quick one, partially because of how close it was to his personal dining area, but also because of the way the lot of you practically  _ ran _ there, footfalls heavy against the cold stone floors. The very second the doors were closed behind you, you were pushing Zuko up against it, crowding him in and reaching up to connect your lips. You’d expected him to be shier, maybe a little hesitant, but the combination of alcohol and longing had him kissing you back in earnest with deep motions. He wasn’t fast or rough, but slow and steady despite his tipsiness, taking your mouth with broad sweeps of his tongue. If anything, Zuko was  _ thorough _ , hands coming up to cradle your cheeks firmly as he licked the taste of rice wine out of you. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Sokka groaned from beside you, having front row tickets to the best show in the world. He creeped in behind, wrapping strong arms around your waist and pressing the length of his body to yours. He sucked and bit at your neck while Zuko did the same to your lips, and suddenly you knew what he’d felt like in the middle of you and Sokka in the dining area. It was overwhelming, all the attention on you. You moaned softly into Zuko’s mouth, fingers dragging down his chest. Once again you met the barrier of his robes, blocking you from what was underneath. 

This time though, thank the spirits, you could just take it off. Zuko whimpered needily when you pulled away after undoing the buttons and ties, and you shushed him, nudging his robes off and letting them hit the floor with a  _ fwump _ . All of that skin and so little time to explore, you lamented, tracing the lines and edges of his abs. Sokka ground against your ass, deep and easy, like he had all the time in the world. Clearly he wasn’t worked up enough for your standards. You stretched back with your free hand and tugged him closer, circling your hips against the stiffness in his pants. Sokka made a rough noise, holding your waist tighter. 

“What do you wanna do baby?” you used your nails to draw red lines down Zuko’s chest, question aimed at him. He struggled with focusing for a second, torn between wanting your lips, your hands, and processing words. Even when he met your eyes again, he bit his lip, contemplating. “You wanna know what I’m thinking?” You started on the ties of his pants, still crushing your hips to Sokka’s. Zuko hummed his assent, palms finding the curves of your hips. 

“I think,” you pulled his belt off and dipped in, wrapping your fingers around the base of his cock, “that you should fuck me,” Zuko let out a strained keen, “while Sokka fucks you.” Sokka punctuated that sentence with a broken moan, obviously very on board with the idea. 

Zuko was also in agreement, pushy and demanding when he whined, “Bed. Bed,  _ now _ ,” and guided their trio in the direction of his big and lofty mattress. Being fire lord sure had its perks, one of which was having things from only the finest materials. You fell back onto his bed, sinking into the softness and immediately wrapping your legs around Zuko’s waist when he trailed after you. 

The man bent down to kiss you again, leaving his backside open and unsuspecting for one very interested Sokka. He took two handfuls of Zuko’s ass first, cupping and kneading playfully. You weren’t sure when your partner had lost his shirt, probably somewhere between the door and the bed, but you certainly weren’t complaining. All of that mocha colored skin on display almost made you wish your positions were different, but Zuko mewled in your ear with a particularly rough press and you were happy right where you were. 

Sokka was the one to remove Zuko’s pants, sliding them to the floor. On the way down he caught something more compelling, and suddenly Zuko was whimpering like nothing else, back bowing so that his forehead touched your shoulder. Behind him, you could see Sokka’s hair swinging beneath his ass, his knuckles gripping the firebender’s cheeks to keep him in place. Something swoopy and boiling settled in your core. You needed something inside you, as soon as possible. 

You struggled to remove your dress around Zuko’s quivering self, pushing and pulling to rid yourself of the fabric. He realized what you were trying to accomplish halfway through and gave you a little space, even tried to help, but every few seconds he’d get distracted by broad strokes of a tongue and sparks of pleasure. 

Finally,  _ finally _ it was off, the dress being chucked into a far corner of the room, and you started on your undergarments. They didn’t take long. Not because you were quick and efficient in taking them off, but because Zuko had gotten impatient and taken hold of the thin cloth of your bindings, then  _ ripped _ them down the middle, diving in on your breasts once they were revealed. 

Something deep and muted within you complained about having to purchase new bindings at a later date, but you were still pretty tipsy, the rice wine washing those thoughts away. Well, the alcohol and the lips sealed around your nipple. You tightened your legs around his waist again and this time, something smooth and hard made contact with your wetness, sliding over your sex. You both moaned loudly in response, hips thrusting eagerly towards each other. 

The rhythm wasn’t great; you were both drunk, after all, and Sokka had begun prepping Zuko so his attention was split in several different ways, but it was hot and good and  _ perfect.  _

On an upstroke Zuko snagged the edge of your hole and froze, slipping in ever so carefully, watching your face for any signs of refusal. All he received was a high, clipped sound and the arching of your back, your hips shifting, begging to meet his. 

Slowly, slowly he slid in; the stretch was  _ phenomenal _ , his gradual pace forcing you to feel every second of it. He stopped once he bottomed out, skin to skin contact making you both shiver in delight. “ _ Sokka _ ,” he begged. Oh right. Sokka was supposed to fuck him too. You’d forgotten about that. 

“Alright sweetheart, I got you,” Sokka stood, adjusting Zuko’s hips to where he wanted them. “Breathe baby,” he reminded, then pushed in. If you’d thought Zuko was slow, Sokka was  _ languid _ , taking his time like he was completely unaffected. You knew better though. With Zuko still bent over, you had the perfect view of Sokka’s face, could see the close pull of his eyebrows together and the lines showing up on his forehead. He was barely holding on. 

When he slapped against Zuko’s ass, you knew this was going to be over lightning fast. 

Sokka found a pattern easily, fucking Zuko hard with solid, calculated strokes. Zuko tried to thrust into you, he really did, but the feeling of your walls sucking him in, hot and wet, and the friction of Sokka slamming in had him soaring. All he could let out were strangled groans, huffing and panting as he held on for dear life. Not that you were all that bothered. Zuko was hard enough to cut diamonds and filled you perfectly, while every smack of their hips echoed, shoving Zuko’s into yours. Sokka might as well have been fucking you both with the rippling effect he caused. 

True to your guess, it did not last long. Zuko seized up, sandwiched between you two, and actually thrust once, twice, before practically wailing his release, clutching the sheets in his fists as he came in long pulses.  _ Spirits, _ that was hot. Sokka could only get a few more pumps in before Zuko was letting out overwhelmed sobs, properly drained and too sensitive to play anymore. Sokka pulled out just on the edge of too quick, ripping a grumbling whine from Zuko, and moved over a few feet, tugging you by the arm. 

The pull wasn’t necessary, you were following him like a lost puppy. His cock was glistening and hard, flushed down to the root he was so needy. You wanted that in you.  _ Now _ . 

You were hardly on your back in front of him before he was pushing in, the slide made easy by the man who was laying next to you both, watching through hazy eyes. Sokka didn’t spare you. He pounded into you, rough and hasty, holding your thighs tight in his strong hands. You let out a wordless cry, hands fumbling uselessly on the bed until Zuko took one of them, twining your fingers together. 

One of Sokka’s hands drifted down to stroke your clit in time with his thrusts, and that was it. Your mouth dropped open but nothing came out as heat enveloped you, covering you in sparkly pleasure like waves in an ocean. It extended down to your toes and your fingers, the appendages almost tingling. 

Sokka tipped over the edge soon after, the clenching of your walls too much to handle. He gave one last, stunted thrust before groaning low and ragged, almost like a growl, muffling his sounds into your chest. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he sighed when the high faded into a pleasant buzz, nearly sagging with exhaustion. 

Now that you’d finished, Zuko seemed to be a little more sober, naked and vulnerable on the bed, watching you both with wide eyes. It was as if he expected you to pack up your things, give him a curt wave and just leave. You did  _ not _ do that. 

You both squirmed your way up onto the bed, Sokka crawling over you blissfully and laying his weight on you as he relaxed, basking in the post-orgasm glow. Zuko still hadn’t moved. You made grabby hands at him, murmuring, “Come here.” 

Finally he shifted, inching up his own bed until he was laying on his side next to the both of you, not quite touching. Sokka opened one eye and sighed, a muscled arm reaching out to snatch the man closer. Zuko yelped, but didn’t argue, cuddling into your side while Sokka slid off to the other. He found Zuko’s hand across your body and held it firm, toying with the firebender’s fingers. “I-” Zuko tried, but you touched his lips gently, shushing him. 

“It’s ok. We like you. It’s ok. You’re tired, huh baby?” Zuko’s cheeks painted pink at the nickname, and he hid his face in your neck with a single nod. 

“Sleep,” Sokka mumbled, half to the both of you and half to himself. You giggled, feeling Zuko smile against your skin. 

You’d definitely have to talk about this in the morning. But for now, you’d rest, satiated and fuzzy with happiness as you lulled to sleep. 


End file.
